


Buried Deep

by Torched22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conflict Resolution, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Snowed In, cum drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Clark and Lex are stuck at a motel.





	1. Chapter 1

"This can't be happening. Tell me this isn't happening," Lex said, pushing the cheap motel door shut behind him. It stuck a little on the carpet and required extra force. A rush of wind made it inside and a flurry of snow fell to the ground. 

"I don't know what to say Lex. I think we're lucky we even made it here," Clark said. 

Luthor just continued glaring at him as he yanked off his winter gloves. His brain was on overdrive on how to get out of this situation and he was in a surly mood. 

The woman with "poppy fields" lipstick stuck on her snaggletooth, who had eyed at him as she handed over the motel key, was burned into his memory. She had known who he was and overcharged. 

"It's our last room left," she said, dangling the key from her fingers, which suffered from an over-long manicure in an ungodly shade of fuchsia. To be honest, Lex would have paid anything to snag that key and get away from her suffocating perfume and thirsty glare. Lex actually snarled as he yanked out his wallet and put two one-hundred-dollar-bills down on the counter. 

"If you wanna stay another night, lemme know," she handed the keys over, smacking her gum between her teeth, and Lex nearly yanked them from her. He turned in a huff of fury and stormed towards room 128.

This day was going wrong, so very wrong. 

Luthor had told Clark to stay the fuck out of his business, out of his way, and out of his life; and yet, the college kid he couldn't shake was waiting for him when he arrived at LuthorCorp after lunch. Lex had no desire to hear him out, but Clark had actually offered helpful information about an unstable business man that Lex had butted horns with. Luthor thought something was off with him, but he had no idea it was Kryptonite poisoning. 

It only pissed him off that Clark knew something he didn't. Also, how the hell did he know that he was dealing with this man? Was Clark spying on him?

Lex's distrust only deepened.

After Clark had bothered him for a few hours, the snow really started to come down and a Winter Weather Advisory was issued. Both of them needed to get back to Smallville...Lana was waiting for Lex at the mansion. Martha was waiting for Clark at the farm. Lex had offered Clark a ride - God knows why - and now his Porsche was buried in the snow and they were trapped at a roach motel 38 miles from Smallville as dark approached.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in a mood like this," Clark said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. Without a hat or a hood, snow melted in the locks and made them curl. 

Lex had moved on to peeling off his Armani, knee-length, black jacket and draping it over a chair back. 

"This entire day has been absurd," Lex said, running a hand over his exposed head, wet with snow. "This morning, Peterson's all over my ass, foiling my plans, acting like a lunatic. Then you show up and tell me that he is an actual lunatic, poisoned by Kryptonite. The storm of the century rolls into Kansas. My Porsche ends up in a ditch, we end up at this roach motel, and there's only this one room available with one bed." 

It was a dull room, painted brown, with a popcorn ceiling. Upon first walking in the door, the bed was on the left. On the right were two chairs and an old, boxy TV. The bathroom was covered in yellow tiles and sported a yellow shower/tub combo...although why anyone would dare take a bath in a place like this was beyond reason. 

"I...uh...can sleep on the floor if you want?" 

"In this shit hole? No way. I know we're not friends anymore, but even I wouldn't do that to you," Lex looked around the room with thinly veiled disgust. 

Clark cleared his throat, "now that you mention it...maybe I should check the bed for critters." 

"Just kill me," Lex said dramatically. Clark only smiled as he went over to the bed and began peeling away covers and sheets to check it out. 

Five minutes later he declared that there were no bugs. 

Lex had started reading a newspaper he picked up and sighed in relief that at least there were no bedbugs. His stomach growled, betraying that he was, in fact, human, and embarrassment shot through him. 

"I'll go find some food," Clark said quickly, glad for the escape of the small room that housed he and his ex-best friend. 

The stinging 2 degree air was a jolt he enjoyed. Snow continued falling in sheets and he noticed that the parking lot was packed. Maybe it really was the last room available. 

Clark took his sweet time looking for food. He kicked himself for even accepting Lex's offer of a ride. He could have just turned Lex down and zipped home. He had no real plans to reconcile with Lex, but Luthor had asked how he was getting home, and when he stumbled for an answer, he had no choice but to accept the ride. 

What was Lex even doing? Extending an olive branch? He doubted it.

When he returned an hour later with two microwave burritos, he was covered in more snow, but grateful for the time he had away. 

Lex eyed the pair of burritos suspiciously over the final page of the paper. "Are you sure those are edible?" 

"Yeah, they're fine," Clark rolled his eyes. He tossed Lex a burrito. It landed on the faux wood table with a thud. "If it were made by this place, I wouldn't trust it. But they're ...individually packaged...made by a real company," he laughed. "I'm surprised you don't have caviar-to-go or something." 

His tone was light, but it still earned him a glare from Lex. Luthor reached out and picked up the food as if it were a disease. He unwrapped it and began to eat, washing it down with one of the waters that Clark had in his jacket pocket. Clark sat in the chair adjacent and the pair sat and ate in silence. Neither had turned on the TV or felt compelled to open the off-white mini fridge and explore.

"So, we're going to share a bed at a flea bag motel," Lex looked over at the bed. "You sure there were no bed bugs?" 

"100%," Clark reassured. He tried to keep a calm visage, but on the inside, he was freaking out. He'd never told a living soul, but he had some very...R...rated daydreams about his ex-best friend...both while they were friends and after. He tried very hard to put the older man out of his thoughts, but his gray eyes haunted his dreams. His mind raced with imaginings of what Lex's porcelain skin felt like beneath all of those tailored suits. Just hearing Lex say, "share a bed at a motel," made his blood run hot.

Kent rubbed his hands together as if he were cold, but he wasn't. It was more of an attempt to hide an aroused shiver. Still, he had to play the part, especially in a poorly heated motel room.

"I can't believe I paid $200 for one night here," Lex shook his head. Clark blushed. 

"Oh...uh, I should have...I'll pay you back Lex. A hundred bucks?" 

"No, you don't have to do that." 

"I want to," said Clark who had already inhaled his burrito and was licking at his lower lip in a near-obscene fashion. 

Lex just looked at him, continuing to chew and swallow. "I forgot...the Kent's can never be in a Luthor's debt." The words stung - both to say and to hear. 

"That's not it at all," Clark offered, going very still. "I just...I don't want to be a burden," he whispered. 

Lex looked up shocked, if he hadn't been chewing, he would have answered straight away, but Clark interceded. 

"I know this situation isn't ideal and I bet you're thinking that the only thing worse than being stuck in this motel is being stuck here with me."

Lex swallowed. Finally. "No...no, that's not what I'm thinking." 

A beat of silence. The heating whirred to life.

"I'm not like my father you know," Clark added. "I mean, I'm like him in a lot of ways, but I don't have the, uh, Luthor bias...he had." 

"I figured, I mean, we did used to be friends. But over the years, I thought maybe you had grown to share the same views that Jonathan had." 

"No, I didn't." 

"I'm just surprised that he never got that shotgun of his and ended me." 

Clark huffed a laugh. "Nah," he chuckled, "he wouldn't do that unless he'd have found you ro - " he cut himself off. Lex quirked an eyebrow. What Clark had almost said was...he wouldn't do that unless he'd have found you rolling in the hay, de-flowering me. 

Holy shit, what was he saying? How did he almost say that?

"You were saying?" Lex was looking at him expectantly.

Clark turned tomato red and cleared his throat. "Uh, nevermind," he let out a nervous laugh. 

"Oh, no you don't. You have to tell me what situation would have warranted him murdering me." 

Clark got a very vivid mental image of him on his knees in the barn loft, sucking Lex off, his father barreling up the wooden stairs with the infamous shotgun. 

Kent cleared his throat again and squirmed in his seat. "I-I just meant...you know...if he ever found you like...hurting me or anything," he finished weakly. 

Luthor looked at him skeptically and finished his burrito. No way that's what Clark had nearly said. His face instantly turned three shades of crimson and he wiggled in his chair like a kid waiting to see the principal. 

"Hey, can I see that paper?" Clark asked. Lex handed it over. They sat in mutual silence. Clark reading the paper and Lex doing stuff on his phone. 

Another hour went by. Both had yawned a few times. It was time to get ready for bed. 

Each took turns in the tiny attached bathroom and emerged in boxers and an undershirt. 

The weather outside required much more than that, but neither wanted to sleep in their clothes. 

Lex was in bed first, on the side closest to the door, which wasn't smart since it was colder where the windows and door were. But he had no idea that Clark was an indestructible walking furnace. 

When it was Kent's turn in the bathroom, he stared into the mirror and gave himself a mental pep talk before emerging. Damn his heightened senses...he could still smell Lex's' cologne. He could sense the other man's sharp alertness. How was he going to get through this? "It's just one night," he inwardly reassured himself. 

Clark pushed down his panic as he climbed into the other side of the bed. 

Usually he hid behind his backpack and oversized jackets. He was 6'4, much larger than his friends, and muscles rippled beneath his clothes. He typically worked very hard to hide those muscles. There was no hiding here. His hulking frame made the bed dip. 

Lex was almost as tall as he was, but had only two-thirds the mass. 

Clark could feel Lex's eyes moving over him as he walked over to the bed and climbed in. Kent took some deep breaths and willed away the erection that threatened to come to life. 

Lex rolled over, turned the bedside lamp off on his side, and Clark did the same. 

Kent wondered if Lex ever had any fantasies about him... that was a dangerous train of thought to follow. 

He laid down in bed, trying to shut his brain off, but he knew that he wouldn't be sleeping much tonight. There was a tension between them. Maybe it wasn't tension...it was something...something strong and unspoken, unresolved. 

Lately, the only reason Clark bothered Lex was to make sure he wasn't doing anything illegal - or to scold him for the illegal things he did do. They'd punched each other. Lex had shown him his private room dedicated to figuring out his secrets. They'd argued to the point where both had declared that neither was the other's friend. And here they were...in bed together...

It was something Clark had often fantasized about, although he'd never admit it to another living soul. He almost couldn't even admit it to himself. 

His summer stint in Metropolis, high off his ass on Red K...that was his first...notion that he wasn't quite straight. He'd done things that summer, enough things to fuel a lifetime of fantasies if real life got too boring. It was too bad Pete was long gone, it would have been nice to have someone to talk to about everything. As if being an alien weren't hard enough...he had to be a bi alien. 

He sighed unconsciously. 

Although Lex was faced away from him, he twisted his head back towards Clark. "Something wrong?" Lex asked. 

"No," he answered too quick. Clark just meant to glance at him - really - but he inadvertently slipped into x-ray vision. 

Rather than seeing the covers pulled tight, he saw the long curve of Lex's pale back, two well defined dimples at hip level, and his very toned ass. 

A squeak erupted from Clark's throat and he sprang out of bed as if it were on fire. He was headed towards the bathroom, which, luckily, was on his side of the bed. 

"What the hell?" Lex asked. 

"I...I forgot to brush my teeth," he lied. Clark made the mistake of turning to answer Lex, and this time, got an eyeful of his front. He was propped up on his left arm, muscled chest dipping into a 'v' aimed at his impressive, semi-hardness. 

Another squeak bubbled up out of Clark, who swung back around to walk towards the bathroom, his hand nervously rubbing at his neck. 

"You already brushed your teeth," he heard Lex say as he shut the door. Luckily, the creepy front desk lady had some toiletries that Clark grabbed along with those burritos earlier. 

Panic flooded through him, dragging adrenaline with it, and bringing his arousal to its peak. He tried to take long steadying breaths, but they came out shaky. 

"Clark?" 

The sound on the other side of the door was so near and unexpected that he jumped.

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah," he lied through the door, his voice nearly cracking. "I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." 

What the hell was going on? Clark didn't just lose control of his powers. His vision didn't just flip into x-ray mode of its own volition. Not unless...some part of his subconscious maybe wanted it too. 

"Holy shit," he whispered into the dingy room. Remembering his excuse, he turned on the faucet.

Now he was screwed...he knew what Lex looked like naked...and he didn't have being on Red K to use as an excuse for his power's misuse. Guilt should have been the overwhelming feeling in his chest, but arousal drowned it out. He was rock hard and definitely couldn't get back into bed in this condition. He felt a little guilty, reaching into his boxers and pumping his cock. He was too afraid to turn around, to see through the door and the sheets and Lex's clothes. Clark was no deviant - no voyeur - but this was unintentional. 

Precum leaked from his slit and he used it as lube, pumping his hand faster, going into super speed until his hand was a blur. 

'Shit, I'm going to come,' he thought, looking around in panic. He thought the tub would be an easy clean, so he tried to aim his climax. What he hadn't intended was the force behind that orgasm. His first jet of come hit the ceiling. He swore, re-aimed, and continued to paint the side of the shower with white. Luckily, the only noise he'd made were shuddering breaths. He shut the water off.

When he was done, he took deep inhalations and tried to slow his heart. Cleaning up the best he could, he looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the bathroom as calmly as possible. He could hear Lex's heartbeat and breathing and knew that the billionaire was still awake. 

Either Lex was playing asleep or simply didn't care what was going on with Clark. He didn't move or speak as Clark dipped back into bed...not at first.

Clark lay there on his back, staring up at the ceiling, considering if he ought to say anything. Lex beat him to it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Clark's head turned on the lumpy pillow and saw the back of Lex's skull. "Yeah...sorry...goodnight." 

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping was hard (no pun intended) and it seemed as though Lex was having the same difficulty. Clark listened to the other man's breathing, to the steady thud thud of his heartbeats. He could tell Lex was awake as the hours passed. And with his large frame, Kent felt as though he couldn't shift or roll over. 

It was awkward. Clark was sure that Lex could tell that he wasn't asleep either. Neither of them wanted to move a muscle. Neither dared to utter a word until Kent somehow found the courage. 

"Are you asleep?" he whispered, already knowing the answer.

"No."

Clark sighed. "What do you usually do when you can't sleep?" 

"Pace around the mansion. Work in my lab. Drink copious amounts of whiskey. How about you?" 

It was a difficult question to answer. Clark couldn't very well just say, 'welp, I like to take a run around the west coast, then come home and jerk off to thoughts of you.' 

"I, uh, go for a walk or something." 

"Do you ever stop lying?" 

"W-what?" 

"Your answer. It was a lie." 

"Why would you say that?"

Lex rolled over in bed to face Clark and propped himself up on his left arm. "For starters, it took you way too long to answer." 

Clark rolled onto his right side to face Lex. Good thing Luthor couldn't see his ears turning red in the dark. 

"And... maybe it's just because I have a lot of experience with you lying to me...but I know that your answer was a lie. Maybe it was the hesitation, or the cadence of your speech, or the tone of your voice. Who knows."

Kent huffed indignantly and propped himself up on his right arm. He was far too close to Lex, but too flustered to care at the moment. 

"Fine. It was a lie. You want the truth? When I can't sleep...I...I..." he stumbled, his bravado faltering. 

"What?" 

"I jerk off! Okay?"

The silence returned. This time it wasn't awkward, but charged with that unfamiliar weight that Clark had felt earlier, like a storm gathering. 

"Oh," Lex said, his lips remaining open even after the remark. 

"I - it was embarrassing so I...didn't know what to say...and..."

"It's okay Clark. I'm sorry," Lex offered, arousal coursing through him. His brain generated a lovely mental image of one shirtless Clark Kent, awake at three am, his hand tugging and squeezing his cock. 

"I wish you wouldn't constantly paint me as a liar." 

"And I wish you wouldn't constantly lie." 

Clark laid back down on his back with a thump and a discontented sigh. He raised his hands in a gesture of frustration. "God...you're so...so frustrating...I wish I could just..."

"What? Throttle me?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm right here...go for it..."

Lex said the words as a joke. What he didn't expect was Clark's hands suddenly pushing his chest until he was flat on his back with one hundred and ninety pounds of farmboy hovering over him. "Careful Lex...don't say things you don't mean," Clark said, his voice lower and foreign. A thrill shot through Lex's body like an electric current and his breathing picked up. If he wasn't tired before, he certainly wasn't tired now. 

"I want you to."

"You want me to what?" 

"To throttle me," Lex said, mischief scrawled across his face and twinkling in his eyes. 

An enormous hand came up to his pale throat and the fingers tightened just enough that Lex could feel every pulse jump in his neck. He also felt his pulse strengthening elsewhere - somewhere much farther south. He couldn't help the small moan that left his lips. He strained upwards, but Clark easily pinned him in place. 

Clark noticed his upward strain and commented on it. "Trying to get away?" 

"No," Lex rasped. "I want more. I want your weight on top of me, I want your hand tighter. I want your other hand to pin my wrists together," Lex admitted, squirming, desire building from this little fantasy that was quickly becoming a reality. 

Clark's brain was short-circuiting. What had started out playfully, was quickly turning quite serious. He was incredibly turned on and frightened by that very fact. Lex was - for all intents and purposes - his enemy. And even though everything Lex had said, and everything Clark had done, had a playful edge to it - the sexual undercurrent of it all was undeniable. 

Kent had a choice to make. Either meet Lex's requests or simply detach himself and return to his sleepless torture. Logic said to do the latter. His cock urged him to do the former. Before he could get the logic center up and running, Clark lowered his body on Lex, trapping him in place, but trying not to crush him. As their bodies connected, chest to chest, both Lex and Clark felt that unmistakable head-on-collision of desire. It was dizzying and amplified by the fact that they were both hard. Trying not to lose focus, Clark let go of the hold on Luthor's throat long enough to gather up his wrists and pin them with his left hand above Lex's head. When Clark had let go of his throat, Lex took a deep breath, which was good, because he was about to need it. Clark returned his right hand to Lex's throat and Luthor made a needy sound so filled with longing and anguish that it could have broken Kent in half. 

Lex was trying desperately to incite more friction. Clark wanted the same, so he put a thigh between Lex's legs and managed to line up their cocks. Lex squeaked his approval from his nearly closed airway. 

"More," it was a whisper so faint that only Clark's super hearing would have caught it. 

"Any more and you'd be dead," Clark said, lowering his face to Lex's, brushing their cheeks and noses together. 

"No, more...skin. Less...pants," Lex gritted. 

Clark removed his hands from Lex's aching wrists and bruised throat and pulled his boxers down, then Lex's. Luthor was gasping for air, yanking Clark back down on top of him with a sharp hand to the back of his hair. 

"'S going to kill me," Lex said faintly. 

Clark lay back down on top of Lex, their hips and cocks rubbing together, and he moaned. The words still nagged at him though, so he addressed them. "No, I'd...never...kill you..." 

"Not what I meant," Lex rasped. "I meant that if this is all I get of you, this one time - it would kill me. More. Need more."

The honesty stung at Clark's tightening chest. As much as it scared him to hear, it scared him even more to know that the same was true for him. If this naked rutting was all that he'd ever get from Lex - sexually - it would be his demise. He wanted more, needed more and knew that the same was true for Lex. Lex's needs were a dangerous thing though. His desires became his obsessions, his morals fading into murky waters as he reached to attain whatever it was he was focused on at whatever the cost. It was scary, even more so when aimed at him.

They hadn't even kissed yet. They hadn't even figured out what their relationship was, or if they even had one at all. Fifteen minutes ago, Lex had no idea that Clark was secretly harboring a sexual attraction towards him. Clark on the other hand, had always suspected that Lex wanted him in this way. How could he not? with all those pool lessons and water bottles and leers that could melt iron. 

By doing this, Clark had let the cat out of the bag and he feared that he'd never be able to shove it back in. 

Lex grabbed him fiercely by the hair and yanked. "How dare you be distracted at a time like this," he hissed, rutting his hips against Clark's. His hand grasped both of them and stroked, but they were both too large to fit into one hand. 

Sensing Lex's mounting frustration and wondering if this would be the only time this would ever happen, he added his hand to Lex's. He also used the opportunity to nip and Lex's jaw and kiss down his neck. Every bite and suck made Lex whimper and leak more precum onto their slippery hands. 

It still wasn't enough though. 

"I want to do something...I don't know if you'd..."

"Do it. Whatever it is, do it. Just don't leave me unfinished," Lex panted. 

Before Luthor could comprehend what was happening, Clark was pulling him from the bed and standing him up at the side of the bed. "Wh -?" 

"Stay," Clark commanded in that same husky, unfamiliar voice that dripped with sex. Lex obeyed, even though he sorely missed Clark's hands on his body and his weight on his chest. Once Clark had stood Lex up on his feet at the side of the bed, he himself returned to the bed with a bounce. Lex still didn't know what was going on. 

Clark rearranged himself so that his body lay perpendicular to the bed's orientation. Basically, he laid on it sideways, on his back, and let his head fall over the side. 

Lex took a shaky breath in as Clark reached out - upside down - for his hips and brought him closer. 

Luthor had seen this in porn before, but never imagined he would be doing it. Basically, it was an invitation for Clark to suck him off, all the way down his throat, as far as he could go. At this realization, Lex dug his toes into the carpet and bit the inside of his mouth until it filled with blood to prevent himself from coming on the spot. 

"I - this could hurt you..." Lex warned. His pulsing eight inch cock barely fit in mouths, let alone down throats. 

"Trust me," Clark said, pulling lex close, stretching out his tongue until it lavished the leaking tip of Lex's cock. Luthor wasn't quite sure where to put his hands for this, he raised them, then lowered them to his sides. 

"Put your hands on my throat," Clark ordered, "so you can feel your cock pushing inside it."

"Fuck!" Lex squeaked, "you can't say things like that." His whole body shook with the effort of not coming. 

Knowing he needed to speed this up, Clark pulled Lex's hips towards him and began sliding Lex's cock into and out of his mouth - shallowly at first, then deeper, then into his throat. The entire time, Lex was making noises as if he was being slowly tortured to death and it brought Clark immense satisfaction. 

His head craned back, face upside down, his mouth was the opening to a straight tunnel into his throat. Thank god for not having a gag reflex or need to breathe. 

Lex's sanity began to crack. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't. Repressed farm boy realizes his homophobic feelings for his greatest enemy then proceeds to deep throat him upside down like a million dollar whore? No...can't be real...except that Lex could feel Clark's throat swallowing around his swollen shaft. He could see the bulge of his cock as it slid down Clark's throat and back up. His hands were on Clark's neck, feeling the swell of it with his throbbing cock inside. 

He keened like a wounded animal. He wanted to go faster, but couldn't risk hurting Clark. 

As if the younger man could read thoughts, he pulled and pushed Lex's hips and made him go faster. And faster. And faster. Until Lex's hips were pistoning and his cock was thoroughly fucking Clark's throat. 

"Nggggg, gonna come...fu-Clark," his hands scrabbled at Kent's throat, at his silky hair, at his angular jaw. His balls regularly slapping against Clark's brow until they drew up and his orgasm approached with alarming force. His nails scratched at Clark's neck and he sobbed some broken plea containing Clark's name as he came harder than he ever had in his entire 29 years of life, hands finally gripping Clark's ears as he pulsed come down his enemy's throat. He came and came and came and wondered if it would ever stop. And then it did stop. It stopped and he began to fall, but large, strong arms caught him and maneuvered him to the bed. 

Lex had heard of this...La petit mort...the little death. An actual loss of consciousness as his body struggled to reconcile with the force of that orgasm. What brought him back to the land of the living was Clark's hand on his face, and the brush of Clark's other hand - his knuckles - against his thigh. Clark was jerking off. Lex stopped him. 

He crawled down the bed with his boneless body and sank his mouth down on Clark's cock. It was probably the worst blow job he'd ever given in his life. He was too blissed out from what Clark had done to him. Add to that the fact that Clark's cock was just as long, and wider than Lex's...hell, Luthor could barely make it halfway down the shaft. But Clark didn't care. The young man came quick and hard, his hands on the back of Lex's naked skull. 

"Gah - Lex - so good... you're so beautiful...fuck." 

Luthor preened at the compliment and relished with delight at Clark's use of the word, "fuck." 

"Coming, now." 

And he spilled down Lex's throat as he hummed around the fullness in his mouth. It wasn't like anything Lex had experienced. Clark came an inhuman amount, spurting so much come that Lex had to swallow at least seven times. And his come...it didn't taste salty like Lex had come to expect from the handful of times he'd blown men - or the times he tasted his own come. The consistency was different and the taste was cloyingly sweet. And oddest of all, after he had consumed all that Clark had given him...he felt...odd. 

When Clark was done shooting ropes of come down Lex's throat, Lex sat up, swaying. His breathing was peculiarly fast and his heart hammered away in his chest. He swayed as he knealt. 

"Lex...that was..." Clark stopped mid sentence. "Hey, are you alright? You look..." 

"Drunk," Lex finished with a string of giggles. He did feel drunk and high. 

Clark sat up, alarm in his eyes. He was x-ray scanning Lex and noticing the increased heart rate and hugely dilated eyes. 

"Fucccckkkk," Lex drew the word out with a slur. "'S better than cocaine," he swayed and fell forward. Clark caught him, dragging him up the bed. 

"What do you mean? What's going on?" 

"I dunno," Lex giggled. His body felt so warm and tingly and his stomach felt full and sated. "'Mmm pretty sure that your come made me...drunk. Clar-k" he popped the "k." 

"Tha's oddd," he smiled goofily. 

Odd was an understatement.


End file.
